


Praying For The Faithless - wickedrunks - Wattpad

by wickedrunks



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Contains graphic depictions of violence, F/M, Sexuality, and/or other mature themes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrunks/pseuds/wickedrunks
Summary: Mia goes to a new Church and she meets this guy named Brendon Urie, Brendon has a huge crush on her but she doesn’t know what to think of it at first, Brendons feelings turn into more, see what goes between them in the book.





	Praying For The Faithless - wickedrunks - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> Mia goes to a new Church and she meets this guy named Brendon Urie, Brendon has a huge crush on her but she doesn’t know what to think of it at first, Brendons feelings turn into more, see what goes between them in the book.

 

 

 

(function(d, s) {  
var js = d.createElement(s),  
sc = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0];

js.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/boomerang.min.js?v=1090c82";  
sc.parentNode.insertBefore(js, sc);  
if (document.addEventListener) {  
document.addEventListener( "onBoomerangLoaded", function(e) {  
e.detail.BOOMR.init( {  
beacon_url: '/v4/metrics',  
beacon_type: 'POST',  
autorun: false  
} );  
} );  
}  
}(document, "script"));

 

Praying For The Faithless - wickedrunks - Wattpad

 

 

 

main#parts-container-new { visibility: hidden; display: none }

 

var localStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.localStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"localStorage"in window&&window.localStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();localStorageSupport||(window.localStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});var sessionStorageSupport=function(){var t;try{return t=window.sessionStorage,t.setItem("testKey","1"),t.removeItem("testKey"),"sessionStorage"in window&&window.sessionStorage}catch(t){return!1}}();sessionStorageSupport||(window.sessionStorage={_data:{},setItem:function(t,e){return this._data[t]=String(e)},getItem:function(t){return this._data.hasOwnProperty(t)?this._data[t]:void 0},removeItem:function(t){return delete this._data[t]},clear:function(){return this._data={}}});  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-localstorage.min.js.map

 

(function(){var n;null==window.MutationObserver&&(n=function(){function n(n){this.callBack=n}return n.prototype.observe=function(n,t){return this.element=n,this.interval=setInterval(function(n){return function(){var t;if((t=n.element.innerHTML)!==n.oldHtml)return n.oldHtml=t,n.callBack.apply(null)}}(this),200)},n.prototype.disconnect=function(){return window.clearInterval(this.interval)},n}(),window.MutationObserver=n)}).call(this);  
//# sourceMappingURL=polyfill-mutationobserver.min.js.map

 

( function() {  
var d = document;  
var pbs = d.createElement( "script" );  
pbs.type = "text/javascript";  
pbs.src = "//a.wattpad.com/js/ados.js?v=6fd833a"  
var target = d.getElementsByTagName( "head" )[ 0 ];  
target.insertBefore( pbs, target.firstChild );  
} )();

 

var getParameterByName = function (name) {  
name = name.replace(/[\\[]/, "\\\\[").replace(/[\\]]/, "\\\\]");  
var regex = new RegExp("[\\\?&]" + name + "=([^&?#]*)"),  
results = regex.exec(location.search);  
return results === null ? "" : decodeURIComponent(results[1].replace(/\\+/g, " "));  
}  
var search = [  
{urlParam: 'utm_source', key: 'source'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_medium', key: 'medium'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_campaign', key: 'campaign'},  
{urlParam: 'utm_content', key: 'content'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_originator', key: 'originator'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_uname', key: 'wp_username'},  
{urlParam: 'wp_page', key: 'page'}  
];

window._utms = window._utms || {};  
for (var i = 0; i < search.length; i++) {  
var match = getParameterByName(search[i].urlParam);  
if ( match !== "") {  
window._utms[search[i].key] = match;  
}  
}

 

window.dataLayer=[];

(function(w,d,s,l,i){w[l]=w[l]||[];w[l].push({'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(),event:'gtm.js'});var f=d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j=d.createElement(s),dl=l!='dataLayer'?'&l='+l:'';j.async=true;j.src=  
'//www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id='+i+dl;f.parentNode.insertBefore(j,f);  
})(window,document,'script','dataLayer','GTM-WD9JLB');

var googletag = googletag || {};  
googletag.cmd = googletag.cmd || [];  
(function() {  
var gads = document.createElement('script');  
gads.async = true;  
gads.type = 'text/javascript';  
var useSSL = 'https:' == document.location.protocol;  
gads.src = (useSSL ? 'https:' : 'http:') +  
'//www.googletagservices.com/tag/js/gpt.js';  
var node = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
node.parentNode.insertBefore(gads, node);  
})();

  


  * [ ](https://my.w.tt/?nextUrl=/story/157506395?_branch_match_id=link-557241841549254648&utm_content=story_info&utm_medium=link&utm_source=ios&wp_originator=q00d9W%2Bng3DUHmcUYcvhAZ%2B%2BNN2xAA0E7VF%2FU4%2Fj6Dw1dAjpIUoBVpST%2FpPuQsN%2B7XvIsAYk4Q%2BKW4s1cDiBZODrjAtvyreyXu74x19plZjyLGeW2jyIs2TUcOek0T%2F4&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=wickedrunks)
  * [Discover ](https://my.w.tt/aKUb5gVkkP#)

    * Discover
    * [Action](https://my.w.tt/stories/action)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Random](https://my.w.tt/stories/random)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Anime](https://my.w.tt/stories/anime)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Billionaire](https://my.w.tt/stories/billionaire)
    * [Imagines](https://my.w.tt/stories/imagines)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [ChickLit](https://my.w.tt/stories/chicklit)
    * [LGBT+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Spiritual](https://my.w.tt/stories/spiritual)
    * [Classics](https://my.w.tt/stories/classics)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Creepypasta](https://my.w.tt/stories/creepypasta)
    * [Newadult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Urban](https://my.w.tt/stories/urban)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Vampire](https://my.w.tt/stories/vampire)
    * [General Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/generalfiction)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [The Featured List](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Blast To The Future Past](https://my.w.tt/featured/659924861)
    * [VR Worlds](https://my.w.tt/featured/673699544)
    * [Up and Coming](https://my.w.tt/featured/659920777)
    * [@Taylor's Picks](https://my.w.tt/featured/596225773)
    * [Travel Brilliantly](https://my.w.tt/featured/674095776)
    * [Creativity Challenge](https://my.w.tt/featured/677249069)
    * [Short Story Contest](https://my.w.tt/featured/682574026)

  * [ Create ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
  * [Community ](https://my.w.tt/aKUb5gVkkP#)

    * [Clubs](https://my.w.tt/clubs)
    * [The Wattys](https://my.w.tt/awards)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)
    * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
    * [#JustWriteIt](https://my.w.tt/takethepledge)







  
[Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)   


  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F157506395%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-557241841549254648%26utm_content%3Dstory_info%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3Dq00d9W%252Bng3DUHmcUYcvhAZ%252B%252BNN2xAA0E7VF%252FU4%252Fj6Dw1dAjpIUoBVpST%252FpPuQsN%252B7XvIsAYk4Q%252BKW4s1cDiBZODrjAtvyreyXu74x19plZjyLGeW2jyIs2TUcOek0T%252F4%26wp_page%3Dstory_details%26wp_uname%3Dwickedrunks)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F157506395%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-557241841549254648%26utm_content%3Dstory_info%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3Dq00d9W%252Bng3DUHmcUYcvhAZ%252B%252BNN2xAA0E7VF%252FU4%252Fj6Dw1dAjpIUoBVpST%252FpPuQsN%252B7XvIsAYk4Q%252BKW4s1cDiBZODrjAtvyreyXu74x19plZjyLGeW2jyIs2TUcOek0T%252F4%26wp_page%3Dstory_details%26wp_uname%3Dwickedrunks)   


# Praying For The Faithless 

  
  
125 Reads   
  
7 Votes   
6 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/wickedrunks)   
**By[wickedrunks](https://my.w.tt/user/wickedrunks)**   
  
Ongoing -  Updated 3 days ago  
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=Praying+For+The+Faithless+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F157506395-256-k329591.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D157506395&caption=%3Cb%3EPraying+For+The+Faithless%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0A&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/157506395)
  * [ Share via Google+ ](https://plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dgoogle_plus%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=Praying%20For%20The%20Faithless&body=Praying%20For%20The%20Faithless%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395-praying-for-the-faithless%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[Read](https://my.w.tt/613505852-praying-for-the-faithless-prayers-for-the-wicked)




  
New Reading List  


 

## 
    
    
    It was my first day at the new church since my family and I moved. I wasn't that nervous as some people would be when they move, and go to a new place. I wasn't that person. I loved meeting new people and honestly I'm a person that loved to talk. 
    
    "Mia it's time to leave come on!" My mother yelled, she didn't have to tell I could hear her even with my door closed. "Alright mom I'll be right now." I said not screaming though. 
    
    I made my way downstairs and my mom was right there to greet me. "Good morning Mia, I have breakfast for you to go since you don't have much time." She said calmly. "Thank you but I'm not that hungry." I said with a smile walking to the door. My mother and I walked out and headed to the car. The ride to the church was quiet, it wasn't long either it was about fifteen minutes so I just wasted my time on my phone. 
    
    We got to the church and the priest was standing out side greeting people. Another man was standing there too, he was tall, slick brown hair, and br...

  * brendonurie

  * prayforthewicked

  * priest




  * [Recent Comments](https://my.w.tt/aKUb5gVkkP#)
  * [Table of Contents](https://my.w.tt/aKUb5gVkkP#)
  * [Details](https://my.w.tt/aKUb5gVkkP#)



No comments listed yet.

Get notified when **Praying For The Faithless** is updated

Continue with FacebookContinue

Continue with GoogleContinue

OR

  
Username

  


  
Email

  


  
Password

  
  


  
Birthday   
  


  
Month

Month  
January  
February  
March  
April  
May  
June  
July  
August  
September  
October  
November  
December

  


  
Day

Day  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10  
11  
12  
13  
14  
15  
16  
17  
18  
19  
20  
21  
22  
23  
24  
25  
26  
27  
28  
29  
30  
31

  


  
Year

Year  
2018  
2017  
2016  
2015  
2014  
2013  
2012  
2011  
2010  
2009  
2008  
2007  
2006  
2005  
2004  
2003  
2002  
2001  
2000  
1999  
1998  
1997  
1996  
1995  
1994  
1993  
1992  
1991  
1990  
1989  
1988  
1987  
1986  
1985  
1984  
1983  
1982  
1981  
1980  
1979  
1978  
1977  
1976  
1975  
1974  
1973  
1972  
1971  
1970  
1969  
1968  
1967  
1966  
1965  
1964  
1963  
1962  
1961  
1960  
1959  
1958  
1957  
1956  
1955  
1954  
1953  
1952  
1951  
1950  
1949  
1948  
1947  
1946  
1945  
1944  
1943  
1942  
1941  
1940  
1939  
1938  
1937  
1936  
1935  
1934  
1933  
1932  
1931  
1930  
1929  
1928  
1927  
1926  
1925  
1924  
1923  
1922  
1921  
1920  
1919

  


By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).

  
[Already a Wattpad member? Log In](https://my.w.tt/login?nextUrl=/story/157506395?_branch_match_id=link-557241841549254648&utm_content=story_info&utm_medium=link&utm_source=ios&wp_originator=q00d9W%2Bng3DUHmcUYcvhAZ%2B%2BNN2xAA0E7VF%2FU4%2Fj6Dw1dAjpIUoBVpST%2FpPuQsN%2B7XvIsAYk4Q%2BKW4s1cDiBZODrjAtvyreyXu74x19plZjyLGeW2jyIs2TUcOek0T%2F4&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=wickedrunks)   


var ados = ados || {};ados.run = ados.run || [];ados.run.push( function() {/* Unit: mediumrect Zone: 181437 SizeID: 5 */ ados_add_placement(9660, 421790, "storylanding_mediumrect-1534095201253", 5).setZone(181437).setProperties({"category":6,"language":1,"storyId":"157506395"});ados_setConsent({gdpr: true});ados_load();});

  
  
# **11** in **prayforthewicked**   
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/157506395-praying-for-the-faithless/rankings)   


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F157506395%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-557241841549254648%26utm_content%3Dstory_info%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3Dq00d9W%252Bng3DUHmcUYcvhAZ%252B%252BNN2xAA0E7VF%252FU4%252Fj6Dw1dAjpIUoBVpST%252FpPuQsN%252B7XvIsAYk4Q%252BKW4s1cDiBZODrjAtvyreyXu74x19plZjyLGeW2jyIs2TUcOek0T%252F4%26wp_page%3Dstory_details%26wp_uname%3Dwickedrunks)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/155189640-i-love-you-so-i-love-you-so)

[ I love you so I love you so By IceDiamond27 87.3K 4.6K 2.9K
    
    
    In which Yoongi is the new classroom teacher of Park Jimin, the popular bad boy in school ;)
            Warning: Contains graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, and/or other mature themes.

](https://my.w.tt/story/155189640-i-love-you-so-i-love-you-so)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/155050957-wrong-experiment)

[ Wrong Experiment By Danniel-The-Hedgehog 35.9K 1.4K 415
    
    
    Sonic gets captured by none other than Eggman along with his best friend, Tails. They dont know what Eggman has in plans and they mean to destroy it. When Eggman does the wrong experiment on them, he decides to set them free, but the two dont want to be seen by his friends. What will they do now? A love adventure is about to come their way and they have no idea.

](https://my.w.tt/story/155050957-wrong-experiment)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/155433938-where-my-heart-belongs)

[ Where My Heart Belongs By halasaad1991 28K 4.9K 2.2K
    
    
    Shivaay lost his childhood love when he was just of 9 yrs old and for 13 years  , he is punishing life that took from him his 5 year old  best friend (Surbhi) the oberoi's gardener's daughter ,leaving him with her tiny dress covered in blood and  the grief of her loss , if only the 22 years old man know that his beloved is alive , and she is non other than (Anika) the Mehindi girl

](https://my.w.tt/story/155433938-where-my-heart-belongs)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/156003277-%E2%99%A1-meteor-garden-%E2%99%A1)

[ ♡ Meteor Garden ♡  By Jungkookgirl10 58.5K 2.4K 710
    
    
    Just imagine you're watching your favorite Chinese Drama and suddenly you actually appeared in the drama. When you end up in the Drama you decided to makethe male lead and female lead fall in love but you never accomplish it because you end up falling for the Male lead. But this story has a little twist, Some of these characters are also from Inhye Real world. 
            A short tempered Guy Vs A Tough Girl. Who will win?

](https://my.w.tt/story/156003277-%E2%99%A1-meteor-garden-%E2%99%A1)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/156713513-forced-married-jenlisa)

[ Forced Married [Jenlisa] By XXXLisatacion 31.5K 1.6K 260
    
    
    Lisa was forced to married with a girl that she didn't know before by her father. Because of the business......
            Jisoo is Jennie Ex girlfriend. 
            So what will happened.

](https://my.w.tt/story/156713513-forced-married-jenlisa)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/155428952-chubby-boys-and-fuck-boys-lams)

[ Chubby Boys and Fuck Boys (Lams) By SmolJohnL 117K 8K 13.6K
    
    
    John Laurens had always been a bit chubby. Thick thighs, a tummy...Not to mention a self-loving Tumblr account
            Alexander was the school fuckboy. He's had sex with about half of the school. But he has always had a massive crush on John Laurens. 
            John just never saw it.

](https://my.w.tt/story/155428952-chubby-boys-and-fuck-boys-lams)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/155992512-beautiful-markus-x-android-reader-detroit-become)

[ Beautiful (Markus x Android!Reader Detroit:... By spiritwing13 61.7K 3.1K 1.6K
    
    
    "So, what made you come here?"
            "My master called me worthless and he treated me horribly. One day, I knew it didn't matter anymore."
            "Worthless? Nobody is worthless. You know what I think? I think you could be beautiful. We could be beautiful...together."

](https://my.w.tt/story/155992512-beautiful-markus-x-android-reader-detroit-become)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/156695619-payback-with-your-body)

[ Payback With Your Body By wannablestar 2.2K 95 36
    
    
    A very famous designer who meet with young and very cute boy by an accident during his meeting at Hotel... The boy accidentally make an damage on the designer's expensive coat and the designer asking him to repay the damage using his body..

](https://my.w.tt/story/156695619-payback-with-your-body)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/157204576-peter-parker%27s-field-trip-oneshots)

[ Peter Parker's Field Trip Oneshots By ItsJustKai 30.3K 1.4K 1.1K
    
    
    I've really been into this thing where Peter goes to Stark Tower or Avengers Compound and gets hella embarrassed by his family (the avengers). Oh, and where Flash almost gets murdered. PLEASE DM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, CONCERNS, REQUESTS, ETC. because there are way to many comments to keep up with.
            None of these one shots are mine. I just wanted to share these with the people who are looking for these types of fan fictions. Anyways, I'll make sure to credit the writers. None Of the one shots I'm using were created on wattpad. They will all most likely come from Archive of Our Own, FanFiction.Net, and Tumblr.
            To the Writers of the One shots: I can always take a chapter down If you don't want your story here.

](https://my.w.tt/story/157204576-peter-parker%27s-field-trip-oneshots)  


  


[ ](https://my.w.tt/story/156671332-phoenix)

[ Phoenix  By revunidhi 19K 4K 947
    
    
    It's all about SHIVIKA... Shivaay, a business tycoon who is engaged with Tia goes mentally unstable and looses all his memories, near and dear on one fine day....
            Annika, who was shivaay's marriage coordinator, knowingly or unknowingly becomes a part and parcel of his life
            Tia, shivaay's fiance, as you all know... Not at all sincere to her relationship with shivaay, money oriented crooked lady
            Other characters as same as ib,, new characters follows accordingly

](https://my.w.tt/story/156671332-phoenix)  


var ados = ados || {};ados.run = ados.run || [];ados.run.push( function() {/* Unit: leaderboard Zone: 181437 SizeID: 4 */ ados_add_placement(9660, 421790, "storylanding_leaderboard-1534095201255", 4).setZone(181437).setProperties({"category":6,"language":1,"storyId":"157506395"});ados_setConsent({gdpr: true});ados_load();});

  * [Go Premium](https://premium.wattpad.com)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [About Us](https://my.w.tt/about)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)
  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2018 Wattpad



 

window.prefetched = {"story.157506395.recent-comments":{"data":{"total":0,"comments":[]}},"group.157506395.similar":{"data":[{"id":"155189640","title":"I love you so I love you so","voteCount":4666,"readCount":87399,"commentCount":2963,"user":{"name":"IceDiamond27","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/IceDiamond27.128.516982.jpg"},"description":"In which Yoongi is the new classroom teacher of Park Jimin, the popular bad boy in school ;)\n\nWarning: Contains graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, and/or other mature themes.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/155189640-256-k569334.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/155189640-i-love-you-so-i-love-you-so","numParts":33},{"id":"155050957","title":"Wrong Experiment","voteCount":1411,"readCount":35949,"commentCount":415,"user":{"name":"Danniel-The-Hedgehog","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Danniel-The-Hedgehog.128.66847.jpg"},"description":"Sonic gets captured by none other than Eggman along with his best friend, Tails. They dont know what Eggman has in plans and they mean to destroy it. When Eggman does the wrong experiment on them, he decides to set them free, but the two dont want to be seen by his friends. What will they do now? A love adventure is about to come their way and they have no idea.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/155050957-256-k669609.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/155050957-wrong-experiment","numParts":17},{"id":"155433938","title":"Where My Heart Belongs","voteCount":4926,"readCount":28000,"commentCount":2260,"user":{"name":"halasaad1991","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/halasaad1991.128.938998.jpg"},"description":"Shivaay lost his childhood love when he was just of 9 yrs old and for 13 years , he is punishing life that took from him his 5 year old best friend (Surbhi) the oberoi's gardener's daughter ,leaving him with her tiny dress covered in blood and the grief of her loss , if only the 22 years old man know that his beloved is alive , and she is non other than (Anika) the Mehindi girl","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/155433938-256-k757458.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/155433938-where-my-heart-belongs","numParts":25},{"id":"156003277","title":"♡ Meteor Garden ♡ ","voteCount":2488,"readCount":58547,"commentCount":710,"user":{"name":"Jungkookgirl10","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/Jungkookgirl10.128.672674.jpg"},"description":"Just imagine you're watching your favorite Chinese Drama and suddenly you actually appeared in the drama. When you end up in the Drama you decided to makethe male lead and female lead fall in love but you never accomplish it because you end up falling for the Male lead. But this story has a little twist, Some of these characters are also from Inhye Real world. \n\nA short tempered Guy Vs A Tough Girl. Who will win?","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/156003277-256-k421142.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156003277-%E2%99%A1-meteor-garden-%E2%99%A1","numParts":56},{"id":"156713513","title":"Forced Married [Jenlisa]","voteCount":1670,"readCount":31567,"commentCount":260,"user":{"name":"XXXLisatacion","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/XXXLisatacion.128.947417.jpg"},"description":"Lisa was forced to married with a girl that she didn't know before by her father. Because of the business......\n\n\nJisoo is Jennie Ex girlfriend. \n\n\n\n\n\n\nSo what will happened.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/156713513-256-k748949.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156713513-forced-married-jenlisa","numParts":35},{"id":"155428952","title":"Chubby Boys and Fuck Boys (Lams)","voteCount":8026,"readCount":117386,"commentCount":13630,"user":{"name":"SmolJohnL","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/SmolJohnL.128.632240.jpg"},"description":"John Laurens had always been a bit chubby. Thick thighs, a tummy...Not to mention a self-loving Tumblr account\n\n\nAlexander was the school fuckboy. He's had sex with about half of the school. But he has always had a massive crush on John Laurens. \n\n\nJohn just never saw it.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/155428952-256-k47654.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/155428952-chubby-boys-and-fuck-boys-lams","numParts":20},{"id":"155992512","title":"Beautiful (Markus x Android!Reader Detroit: Become Human Fanfic)","voteCount":3171,"readCount":61721,"commentCount":1613,"user":{"name":"spiritwing13","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/spiritwing13.128.616769.jpg"},"description":"\"So, what made you come here?\"\n\n\"My master called me worthless and he treated me horribly. One day, I knew it didn't matter anymore.\"\n\n\"Worthless? Nobody is worthless. You know what I think? I think you could be beautiful. We could be beautiful...together.\"","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/155992512-256-k184896.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/155992512-beautiful-markus-x-android-reader-detroit-become","numParts":52},{"id":"156695619","title":"Payback With Your Body","voteCount":95,"readCount":2253,"commentCount":36,"user":{"name":"wannablestar","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/wannablestar.128.630545.jpg"},"description":"A very famous designer who meet with young and very cute boy by an accident during his meeting at Hotel... The boy accidentally make an damage on the designer's expensive coat and the designer asking him to repay the damage using his body..","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/156695619-256-k793564.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156695619-payback-with-your-body","numParts":3},{"id":"157204576","title":"Peter Parker's Field Trip Oneshots","voteCount":1409,"readCount":30335,"commentCount":1132,"user":{"name":"ItsJustKai","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/ItsJustKai.128.893663.jpg"},"description":"I've really been into this thing where Peter goes to Stark Tower or Avengers Compound and gets hella embarrassed by his family (the avengers). Oh, and where Flash almost gets murdered. PLEASE DM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, CONCERNS, REQUESTS, ETC. because there are way to many comments to keep up with.\n\n\n\n\n\nNone of these one shots are mine. I just wanted to share these with the people who are looking for these types of fan fictions. Anyways, I'll make sure to credit the writers. None Of the one shots I'm using were created on wattpad. They will all most likely come from Archive of Our Own, FanFiction.Net, and Tumblr.\n\n\nTo the Writers of the One shots: I can always take a chapter down If you don't want your story here.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/157204576-256-k107881.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/157204576-peter-parker%27s-field-trip-oneshots","numParts":23},{"id":"156671332","title":"Phoenix ","voteCount":4002,"readCount":19037,"commentCount":947,"user":{"name":"revunidhi","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/revunidhi.128.19598.jpg"},"description":"It's all about SHIVIKA... Shivaay, a business tycoon who is engaged with Tia goes mentally unstable and looses all his memories, near and dear on one fine day....\n\nAnnika, who was shivaay's marriage coordinator, knowingly or unknowingly becomes a part and parcel of his life\n\nTia, shivaay's fiance, as you all know... Not at all sincere to her relationship with shivaay, money oriented crooked lady\n\nOther characters as same as ib,, new characters follows accordingly","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/156671332-256-k708428.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/156671332-phoenix","numParts":32}]}};

 

(function() {  
var wattpad = window.wattpad = ( window.wattpad || {} );

wattpad.avatarSizes = [24, 32, 42, 48, 64, 84, 128, 256];  
wattpad.coverSizes = [64, 80, 100, 128, 144, 160, 176, 200, 208, 256, 288, 352, 368, 416, 512];  
wattpad.logoSizes = [140, 280, 420];  
wattpad.backgroundSizes = [320, 640, 720, 1280, 1920 ];  
wattpad.utils = {};  
wattpad.digitsClientId = 'SPwmeBsZREoxgK6TTaRTgzsrs';  
wattpad.googleClientId = '819350800788-s42oc45ge5shd8hkimbj2broh7l6j7h6.apps.googleusercontent.com';  
wattpad.instagramClientId = '';  
wattpad.apiAuthKey = 'IwKhVmNM7VXhnsVb0BabhS';  
wattpad.apiDomain = 'https://api.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.siteRoot = 'https://www.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.branchKey = 'key_live_pgerP08EdSp0oA8BT3aZqbhoqzgSpodT';  
wattpad.languagePackage = '11fea3e0496e703eed55a0463b26986c';  
wattpad.userCountryCode = 'US';  
wattpad.testGroups = {"CLIENT_METRICS":true,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM":true,"BROWSE_FOR_ALL":true,"CONTENT_ORG":true,"HOT_LIST_RANKING":true,"INDEXEXCHANGE_HB_WRAPPER":true,"EMBED":false,"LANGUAGE_DETECT":false,"INACTIVE_STORIES":false,"NEW_INBOX":false,"WRITER_LINKS":false,"WEB_PAYMENTS":false,"WATTPAD_PREMIUM_MESSAGING":true,"WRITERS_PORTAL":true,"WATTCON_BANNER":true,"NEW_USER_SETTINGS":false,"CONTEST_TAG":false,"SPIELBERGO":false,"INBOX":false,"NEW_LANDING":false,"SENTIMENT_SURVEY":false,"PAID_CONTENT":false,"WATTYS_TAG":false};

wattpad.user = null;

wattpad.isModerator = 0;

wattpad.supportedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":22,"name":"Bahasa Melayu","translated":false,"locale":"ms_MY","code":"ms","nameEnglish":"Malay","hreflangCode":"ms"},{"id":32,"name":"ภาษาไทย","translated":false,"locale":"th_TH","code":"th","nameEnglish":"Thai","hreflangCode":"th"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":35,"name":"Eesti","translated":false,"locale":"et_EE","code":"et","nameEnglish":"Estonian","hreflangCode":"et"},{"id":36,"name":"Latviešu","translated":false,"locale":"lv_LV","code":"lv","nameEnglish":"Latvian","hreflangCode":"lv"},{"id":37,"name":"Lietuvių","translated":false,"locale":"lt_LT","code":"lt","nameEnglish":"Lithuanian","hreflangCode":"lt"},{"id":39,"name":"Босански","translated":false,"locale":"bs_BA","code":"bs","nameEnglish":"Bosnian","hreflangCode":"bs"},{"id":40,"name":"Српски","translated":false,"locale":"sr_CS","code":"sr","nameEnglish":"Serbian","hreflangCode":"sr"},{"id":41,"name":"Hrvatski","translated":false,"locale":"hr_HR","code":"hr","nameEnglish":"Croatian","hreflangCode":"hr"},{"id":43,"name":"Български","translated":false,"locale":"bg_BG","code":"bg","nameEnglish":"Bulgarian","hreflangCode":"bg"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":42,"name":"Slovenščina","translated":false,"locale":"sl_SI","code":"sl","nameEnglish":"Slovenian","hreflangCode":"sl"},{"id":45,"name":"Беларускі","translated":false,"locale":"be_BY","code":"be","nameEnglish":"Belarusian","hreflangCode":"be"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":34,"name":"Suomi","translated":false,"locale":"fi_FI","code":"fi","nameEnglish":"Finnish","hreflangCode":"fi"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":33,"name":"Íslenska","translated":false,"locale":"is_IS","code":"is","nameEnglish":"Icelandic","hreflangCode":"is"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":53,"name":"ગુજરાતી","translated":false,"locale":"gu_IN","code":"gu","nameEnglish":"Gujarati","hreflangCode":"gu"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"},{"id":25,"name":"മലയാളം","translated":false,"locale":"ml_IN","code":"ml","nameEnglish":"Malayalam","hreflangCode":"ml"},{"id":54,"name":"ଓଡ଼ିଆ","translated":false,"locale":"or_IN","code":"or","nameEnglish":"Oriya","hreflangCode":"or"},{"id":31,"name":"فارسی","translated":false,"locale":"fa_IR","code":"fa","nameEnglish":"Persian","hreflangCode":"fa"},{"id":55,"name":"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ","translated":false,"locale":"pa_IN","code":"pa","nameEnglish":"Punjabi","hreflangCode":"pa"},{"id":56,"name":"অসমীয়া","translated":false,"locale":"as_IN","code":"as","nameEnglish":"Assamese","hreflangCode":"as"},{"id":47,"name":"বাংলা","translated":false,"locale":"bn_BD","code":"bn","nameEnglish":"Bengali","hreflangCode":"bn"},{"id":48,"name":"اُردُو","translated":false,"locale":"ur_PK","code":"ur","nameEnglish":"Urdu","hreflangCode":"ur"},{"id":49,"name":"தமிழ்","translated":false,"locale":"ta_IN","code":"ta","nameEnglish":"Tamil","hreflangCode":"ta"},{"id":50,"name":"Kiswahili","translated":false,"locale":"sw_TZ","code":"sw","nameEnglish":"Swahili","hreflangCode":"sw"},{"id":51,"name":"Afrikaans","translated":false,"locale":"af_ZA","code":"af","nameEnglish":"Afrikaans","hreflangCode":"af"},{"id":57,"name":"मराठी","translated":false,"locale":"mr_IN","code":"mr","nameEnglish":"Marathi","hreflangCode":"mr"},{"id":11,"name":"Other","translated":false,"locale":null,"code":"en","nameEnglish":"Other","hreflangCode":"en"}];

wattpad.translatedLangs = [{"id":1,"name":"English","translated":true,"locale":"en_US","code":"en","nameEnglish":"English","hreflangCode":"en","selected":true},{"id":2,"name":"Français","translated":true,"locale":"fr_FR","code":"fr","nameEnglish":"French","hreflangCode":"fr"},{"id":3,"name":"Italiano","translated":true,"locale":"it_IT","code":"it","nameEnglish":"Italian","hreflangCode":"it"},{"id":4,"name":"Deutsch","translated":true,"locale":"de_DE","code":"de","nameEnglish":"German","hreflangCode":"de"},{"id":5,"name":"Español","translated":true,"locale":"es_ES","code":"es","nameEnglish":"Spanish","hreflangCode":"es"},{"id":6,"name":"Português","translated":true,"locale":"pt_PT","code":"pt_PT","nameEnglish":"Portugese","hreflangCode":"pt"},{"id":38,"name":"Català","translated":true,"locale":"ca_ES","code":"ca","nameEnglish":"Catalan","hreflangCode":"ca"},{"id":19,"name":"Tiếng Việt","translated":true,"locale":"vi_VN","code":"vi","nameEnglish":"Vietnamese","hreflangCode":"vi"},{"id":18,"name":"Filipino","translated":true,"locale":"tl_PH","code":"tl","nameEnglish":"Tagalog","hreflangCode":"tl"},{"id":20,"name":"Bahasa Indonesia","translated":true,"locale":"id_ID","code":"id","nameEnglish":"Indonesian","hreflangCode":"id"},{"id":7,"name":"Русский","translated":true,"locale":"ru_RU","code":"ru","nameEnglish":"Russian","hreflangCode":"ru"},{"id":15,"name":"Română","translated":true,"locale":"ro_RO","code":"ro","nameEnglish":"Romanian","hreflangCode":"ro"},{"id":23,"name":"Türkçe","translated":true,"locale":"tr_TR","code":"tr","nameEnglish":"Turkish","hreflangCode":"tr"},{"id":24,"name":"Česky","translated":true,"locale":"cs_CZ","code":"cs","nameEnglish":"Czech","hreflangCode":"cs"},{"id":14,"name":"Polski","translated":true,"locale":"pl_PL","code":"pl","nameEnglish":"Polish","hreflangCode":"pl"},{"id":28,"name":"Magyar","translated":true,"locale":"hu_HU","code":"hu","nameEnglish":"Hungarian","hreflangCode":"hu"},{"id":30,"name":"ελληνικά","translated":true,"locale":"el_GR","code":"el","nameEnglish":"Greek","hreflangCode":"el"},{"id":44,"name":"Slovenčina","translated":true,"locale":"sk_SK","code":"sk","nameEnglish":"Slovak","hreflangCode":"sk"},{"id":46,"name":"Українська","translated":true,"locale":"uk_UA","code":"uk","nameEnglish":"Ukrainian","hreflangCode":"uk"},{"id":26,"name":"Svenska","translated":true,"locale":"sv_SE","code":"sv","nameEnglish":"Swedish","hreflangCode":"sv"},{"id":27,"name":"Norsk","translated":true,"locale":"nn_NO","code":"nn","nameEnglish":"Norwegian","hreflangCode":"nn"},{"id":29,"name":"Dansk","translated":true,"locale":"da_DK","code":"da","nameEnglish":"Danish","hreflangCode":"da"},{"id":13,"name":"Nederlands","translated":true,"locale":"nl_NL","code":"nl","nameEnglish":"Dutch","hreflangCode":"nl"},{"id":12,"name":"简体中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_CN","code":"zh_CN","nameEnglish":"Simplified Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hans"},{"id":8,"name":"繁體中文","translated":true,"locale":"zh_TW","code":"zh_TW","nameEnglish":"Traditional Chinese","hreflangCode":"zh-Hant"},{"id":9,"name":"日本語","translated":true,"locale":"ja_JP","code":"ja","nameEnglish":"Japanese","hreflangCode":"ja"},{"id":10,"name":"한국어","translated":true,"locale":"ko_KR","code":"ko","nameEnglish":"Korean","hreflangCode":"ko"},{"id":16,"name":"العربية","translated":true,"locale":"ar_EG","code":"ar","nameEnglish":"Arabic","hreflangCode":"ar"},{"id":17,"name":"עברית","translated":true,"locale":"he_IL","code":"he","nameEnglish":"Hebrew","hreflangCode":"he"},{"id":21,"name":"हिन्दी","translated":true,"locale":"hi_IN","code":"hi","nameEnglish":"Hindi","hreflangCode":"hi"}];

wattpad.experiments = {"forceAgeInput":{"key":"9a2f57258f257f15ab924c31b9c56495c7cbf2b6","variation":"original","status":"finished"},"downloadbannerbehaviour":{"key":"23256275b9114c632b60d68d6301dff44f44cd17","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"agecollectionprompt":{"key":"895fc32fd4be710cb0a861a08b35ecc833d39ae7","variation":"unknown","status":"disabled"},"velocitysimulation":{"key":"4dfe9e44df38533c2a902a7e1b3aaf3c58de82ac","variation":"original","status":"active"}};

wattpad.harm = [{"words":["suicide","depression","depressed","cut","cuts","cutting","selfharm","self harm","self-harm","I want to die","I want to kill myself"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with thoughts of self-harm or suicide, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S. and Canada, please contact 1-800-273-TALK (8255).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]},{"words":["pro-ana","proana","anorexia","anorexic","bulimia","bulimic","thinspo","thinspiration","promia"],"message":["If you or someone you know is struggling with an eating disorder or weight issues, please know that help is available.%s For residents in the U.S., contact the National Eating Disorders Association Helpline at 1-800-931-2237 (%s).%s For residents in Canada, contact 1-866-633-4220 (%s).%s Help for other countries can be found at %s.","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nationaleatingdisorders.org\" target=\"_blank\">www.nationaleatingdisorders.org</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://www.nedic.ca\" target=\"_blank\">www.nedic.ca</a>","<br/><br/>","<a href=\"http://w.tt/1csPgyo\" target=\"_blank\">http://w.tt/1csPgyo</a>"]}];

wattpad.outstreamVideoCountries = ["CA","US","GB"];

wattpad.mediaServer = '//a.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.mediaService = '//loadbalancer-media-production-1.wattpad.com';  
wattpad.spielbergoData = '[{"video":"ZHEb0F7BZGY","story":"38820105"}]';  
wattpad.newCurationProfiles = '[{"code":"en","username":"WattpadExplorer"},{"code":"tl","username":"readinglistsph"},{"code":"id","username":"readinglistsid"},{"code":"es","username":"readinglistses"},{"code":"de","username":"readinglistsde"},{"code":"fr","username":"readinglistsfr"},{"code":"it","username":"readinglistsit"},{"code":"nl","username":"readinglistsnl"},{"code":"pt_PT","username":"readinglistspt"},{"code":"tr","username":"readingliststr"},{"code":"ml","username":"readinglistsmy"},{"code":"vi","username":"readinglistsvn"},{"code":"ru","username":"readinglistsru"}]';  
wattpad.directAdCountries = '["CA","US","GB","TR","PH"]';

wattpad.tagBgColours = '["#ff7744","#ff9b77","#ffae4d","#ffc477","#6dbec0","#87dbdb","#6d7fc0","#8799db"]';  
wattpad.tagTextColours = '["#5c1900","#822200","#6f3c00","#703f00","#004345","#005353","#000c3b","#001152"]';

wattpad.tagCountLimit = '25';

}());

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad=function(t){"use strict";t.XMLHttpFactories=[function(){return new t.XMLHttpRequest},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml2.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Msxml3.XMLHTTP")},function(){return new ActiveXObject("Microsoft.XMLHTTP")}],t.createXMLHTTPObject=function(){for(var e=!1,n=0;n<t.XMLHttpFactories.length;n++){try{e=t.XMLHttpFactories[n]()}catch(t){continue}break}return e},t.injectScript=function(e){var n=t.createXMLHTTPObject();if(n)try{n.onreadystatechange(function(){if(4===n.readyState&&200===n.status){var e=t.document.createElement("script");e.type="text/javascript",e.text=n.responseText,t.document.getElementsByTagName("head")[0].appendChild(e)}}),n.open("GET",e,!1),n.send("")}catch(t){}}},window.mobileApp.xhrLoad(window),window.mobileApp.reload=function(t,e,n){"use strict";var r,i;if(void 0!==window.dependencyFailure&&!window.dependencyFailure){i=function(t){for(var e,n=0,r=t.length;n<r;n++){e=window;for(var i=0,o=t[n].obj.length;i<o;i++){if(void 0===e[t[n].obj[i]])return t[n].name;e=e[t[n].obj[i]]}}return!1},r=function(){for(var t="",e="ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZabcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz0123456789",n=0;n<7;n++)t+=e.charAt(Math.floor(Math.random()*e.length));return t};var o=t||e,c=o.split("?"),a=c.length>1?c[1]:"v="+r();if(!(o=c[0]||o)||!i(n))return;if(window.injectScript(o+"?"+a),!o||!i(n))return;window.injectScript(e+"?"+a),window.dependencyFailure=(o?"":"no-src|")+i(n)}};  
//# sourceMappingURL=xhr-load.min.js.map

 

window.dependencyFailure = false;

 

if (typeof window.jQuery === "undefined") {  
document.write('<script type="text/javascript" src="/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js"><\/script>');  
}

 

!function(e){"use strict";e.mobileApp=e.mobileApp||{},e.mobileApp.reload(null,"https://www.wattpad.com/js/jquery-1.12.2.min.js",[{name:"jquery",obj:["jQuery"]}])}(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=jquery-retry.min.js.map

 

!function(t){"object"==typeof exports?module.exports=t():"function"==typeof define&&define.amd?define(t):"undefined"!=typeof window?window.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=t():"undefined"!=typeof self&&(self.Promise=t())}(function(){return function t(e,n,o){function r(u,c){if(!n[u]){if(!e[u]){var s="function"==typeof require&&requireif(!c&&s)return s(u,!0);if(i)return i(u,!0);throw new Error("Cannot find module '"+u+"'")}var f=n[u]={exports:{}};e[u][0].call(f.exports,function(t){var n=e[u][1][t];return r(n||t)},f,f.exports,t,e,n,o)}return n[u].exports}for(var i="function"==typeof require&&require,u=0;u<o.length;u++)r(o[u]);return r}({1:[function(t,e,n){var o=t("../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection"),r=o(t("../lib/Promise"));e.exports="undefined"!=typeof global?global.Promise=r:"undefined"!=typeof self?self.Promise=r:r},{"../lib/Promise":2,"../lib/decorators/unhandledRejection":4}],2:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){return t("./makePromise")({scheduler:new(t("./Scheduler"))(t("./env").asap)})})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"./Scheduler":3,"./env":5,"./makePromise":7}],3:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){this._async=t,this._running=!1,this._queue=this,this._queueLen=0,this._afterQueue={},this._afterQueueLen=0;var e=this;this.drain=function(){e._drain()}}return t.prototype.enqueue=function(t){this._queue[this._queueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.afterQueue=function(t){this._afterQueue[this._afterQueueLen++]=t,this.run()},t.prototype.run=function(){this._running||(this._running=!0,this._async(this.drain))},t.prototype._drain=function(){for(var t=0;t<this._queueLen;++t)this._queue[t].run(),this._queue[t]=void 0;for(this._queueLen=0,this._running=!1,t=0;t<this._afterQueueLen;++t)this._afterQueue[t].run(),this._afterQueue[t]=void 0;this._afterQueueLen=0},t})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],4:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){function e(t){throw t}function n(){}var o=t("../env").setTimer,r=t("../format");return function(t){function i(t){t.handled||(p.push(t),h("Potentially unhandled rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatError(t.value)))}function u(t){var e=p.indexOf(t);e>=0&&(p.splice(e,1),a("Handled previous rejection ["+t.id+"] "+r.formatObject(t.value)))}function c(t,e){l.push(t,e),null===d&&(d=o(s,0))}function s(){for(d=null;l.length>0;)l.shift()(l.shift())}var f,h=n,a=n;"undefined"!=typeof console&&(f=console,h=void 0!==f.error?function(t){f.error(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)},a=void 0!==f.info?function(t){f.info(t)}:function(t){f.log(t)}),t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=function(t){c(i,t)},t.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=function(t){c(u,t)},t.onFatalRejection=function(t){c(e,t.value)};var l=[],p=[],d=null;return t}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{"../env":5,"../format":6}],5:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(t){var e,n="undefined"!=typeof setTimeout&&setTimeout,o=function(t,e){return setTimeout(t,e)},r=function(t){return clearTimeout(t)},i=function(t){return n(t,0)};if(function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&"[object process]"===Object.prototype.toString.call(process)}())i=function(t){return process.nextTick(t)};else if(e=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof MutationObserver&&MutationObserver||"undefined"!=typeof WebKitMutationObserver&&WebKitMutationObserver}())i=function(t){function e(){var t=n;n=void 0,t()}var n,o=document.createTextNode("");new t(e).observe(o,{characterData:!0});var r=0;return function(t){n=t,o.data=r^=1}}(e);else if(!n){var u=t,c=u("vertx");o=function(t,e){return c.setTimer(e,t)},r=c.cancelTimer,i=c.runOnLoop||c.runOnContext}return{setTimer:o,clearTimer:r,asap:i}})}(function(n){e.exports=n(t)})},{}],6:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){function t(t){var n="object"==typeof t&&null!==t&&(t.stack||t.message)?t.stack||t.message:e(t);return t instanceof Error?n:n+" (WARNING: non-Error used)"}function e(t){var e=String(t);return"[object Object]"===e&&"undefined"!=typeof JSON&&(e=n(t,e)),e}function n(t,e){try{return JSON.stringify(t)}catch(t){return e}}return{formatError:t,formatObject:e,tryStringify:n}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}],7:[function(t,e,n){!function(t){"use strict";t(function(){return function(t){function e(t,e){this._handler=t===_?e:n(t)}function n(t){function e(t){r.resolve(t)}function n(t){r.reject(t)}function o(t){r.notify(t)}var r=new b;try{t(e,n,o)}catch(t){n(t)}return r}function o(t){return S(t)?t:new e(_,new x(y(t)))}function r(t){return new e(_,new x(new E(t)))}function i(){return tt}function u(){return new e(_,new b)}function c(t,e){return new e(_,new b(t.receiver,t.join().context))}function s(t){return h(K,null,t)}function f(t,e){return h(F,t,e)}function h(t,n,o){function r(e,r,u){u.resolved||a(o,i,e,t(n,r,e),u)}function i(t,e,n){h[t]=e,0==--f&&n.become(new C(h))}for(var u,c="function"==typeof n?r:i,s=new b,f=o.length>>>0,h=new Array(f),l=0;l<o.length&&!s.resolved;++l)u=o[l],void 0!==u||l in o?a(o,c,l,u,s):--f;return 0===f&&s.become(new C(h)),new e(_,s)}function a(t,e,n,o,r){if(U(o)){var i=m(o),u=i.state();0===u?i.fold(e,n,void 0,r):u>0?e(n,i.value,r):(r.become(i),l(t,n+1,i))}else e(n,o,r)}function l(t,e,n){for(var o=e;o<t.length;++o)p(y(t[o]),n)}function p(t,e){if(t!==e){var n=t.state();0===n?t.visit(t,void 0,t._unreport):n<0&&t._unreport()}}function d(t){return"object"!=typeof t||null===t?r(new TypeError("non-iterable passed to race()")):0===t.length?i():1===t.length?o(t[0]):v(t)}function v(t){var n,o,r,i=new b;for(n=0;n<t.length;++n)if(void 0!==(o=t[n])||n in t){if(r=y(o),0!==r.state()){i.become(r),l(t,n+1,r);break}r.visit(i,i.resolve,i.reject)}return new e(_,i)}function y(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():U(t)?j(t):new C(t)}function m(t){return S(t)?t._handler.join():j(t)}function j(t){try{var e=t.then;return"function"==typeof e?new g(e,t):new C(t)}catch(t){return new E(t)}}function _(){}function w(){}function b(t,n){e.createContext(this,n),this.consumers=void 0,this.receiver=t,this.handler=void 0,this.resolved=!1}function x(t){this.handler=t}function g(t,e){b.call(this),B.enqueue(new Q(t,e,this))}function C(t){e.createContext(this),this.value=t}function E(t){e.createContext(this),this.id=++Z,this.value=t,this.handled=!1,this.reported=!1,this._report()}function q(t,e){this.rejection=t,this.context=e}function P(t){this.rejection=t}function R(){return new E(new TypeError("Promise cycle"))}function O(t,e){this.continuation=t,this.handler=e}function T(t,e){this.handler=e,this.value=t}function Q(t,e,n){this._then=t,this.thenable=e,this.resolver=n}function L(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(e,n,o,r)}catch(t){o(t)}}function k(t,e,n,o){this.f=t,this.z=e,this.c=n,this.to=o,this.resolver=Y,this.receiver=this}function S(t){return t instanceof e}function U(t){return("object"==typeof t||"function"==typeof t)&&null!==t}function H(t,n,o,r){if("function"!=typeof t)return r.become(n);e.enterContext(n),W(t,n.value,o,r),e.exitContext()}function N(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.become(o);e.enterContext(o),z(t,n,o.value,r,i),e.exitContext()}function M(t,n,o,r,i){if("function"!=typeof t)return i.notify(n);e.enterContext(o),A(t,n,r,i),e.exitContext()}function F(t,e,n){try{return t(e,n)}catch(t){return r(t)}}function W(t,e,n,o){try{o.become(y(t.call(n,e)))}catch(t){o.become(new E(t))}}function z(t,e,n,o,r){try{t.call(o,e,n,r)}catch(t){r.become(new E(t))}}function A(t,e,n,o){try{o.notify(t.call(n,e))}catch(t){o.notify(t)}}function J(t,e){e.prototype=X(t.prototype),e.prototype.constructor=e}function K(t,e){return e}function D(){}function G(){if("function"==typeof CustomEvent)try{return new CustomEvent("unhandledRejection")instanceof CustomEvent}catch(t){}return!1}function I(){if("undefined"!=typeof document&&"function"==typeof document.createEvent)try{return document.createEvent("CustomEvent").initCustomEvent("eventType",!1,!0,{}),!0}catch(t){}return!1}var B=t.scheduler,V=function(){return"undefined"!=typeof process&&null!==process&&"function"==typeof process.emit?function(t,e){return"unhandledRejection"===t?process.emit(t,e.value,e):process.emit(t,e)}:"undefined"!=typeof self&&G()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=new e(n,{detail:{reason:o.value,key:o},bubbles:!1,cancelable:!0});return!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,CustomEvent):"undefined"!=typeof self&&I()?function(t,e){return function(n,o){var r=e.createEvent("CustomEvent");return r.initCustomEvent(n,!1,!0,{reason:o.value,key:o}),!t.dispatchEvent(r)}}(self,document):D}(),X=Object.create||function(t){function e(){}return e.prototype=t,new e};e.resolve=o,e.reject=r,e.never=i,e._defer=u,e._handler=y,e.prototype.then=function(t,e,n){var o=this._handler,r=o.join().state();if("function"!=typeof t&&r>0||"function"!=typeof e&&r<0)return new this.constructor(_,o);var i=this._beget(),u=i._handler;return o.chain(u,o.receiver,t,e,n),i},e.prototype.catch=function(t){return this.then(void 0,t)},e.prototype._beget=function(){return c(this._handler,this.constructor)},e.all=s,e.race=d,e._traverse=f,e._visitRemaining=l,_.prototype.when=_.prototype.become=_.prototype.notify=_.prototype.fail=_.prototype._unreport=_.prototype._report=D,_.prototype._state=0,_.prototype.state=function(){return this._state},_.prototype.join=function(){for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)t=t.handler;return t},_.prototype.chain=function(t,e,n,o,r){this.when({resolver:t,receiver:e,fulfilled:n,rejected:o,progress:r})},_.prototype.visit=function(t,e,n,o){this.chain(Y,t,e,n,o)},_.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){this.when(new k(t,e,n,o))},J(_,w),w.prototype.become=function(t){t.fail()};var Y=new w;J(_,b),b.prototype._state=0,b.prototype.resolve=function(t){this.become(y(t))},b.prototype.reject=function(t){this.resolved||this.become(new E(t))},b.prototype.join=function(){if(!this.resolved)return this;for(var t=this;void 0!==t.handler;)if((t=t.handler)===this)return this.handler=R();return t},b.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.consumers,e=this.handler;this.handler=this.handler.join(),this.consumers=void 0;for(var n=0;n<t.length;++n)e.when(t[n])},b.prototype.become=function(t){this.resolved||(this.resolved=!0,this.handler=t,void 0!==this.consumers&&B.enqueue(this),void 0!==this.context&&t._report(this.context))},b.prototype.when=function(t){this.resolved?B.enqueue(new O(t,this.handler)):void 0===this.consumers?this.consumers=[t]:this.consumers.push(t)},b.prototype.notify=function(t){this.resolved||B.enqueue(new T(t,this))},b.prototype.fail=function(t){var e=void 0===t?this.context:t;this.resolved&&this.handler.join().fail(e)},b.prototype._report=function(t){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._report(t)},b.prototype._unreport=function(){this.resolved&&this.handler.join()._unreport()},J(_,x),x.prototype.when=function(t){B.enqueue(new O(t,this))},x.prototype._report=function(t){this.join()._report(t)},x.prototype._unreport=function(){this.join()._unreport()},J(b,g),J(_,C),C.prototype._state=1,C.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){N(t,e,this,n,o)},C.prototype.when=function(t){H(t.fulfilled,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)};var Z=0;J(_,E),E.prototype._state=-1,E.prototype.fold=function(t,e,n,o){o.become(this)},E.prototype.when=function(t){"function"==typeof t.rejected&&this._unreport(),H(t.rejected,this,t.receiver,t.resolver)},E.prototype._report=function(t){B.afterQueue(new q(this,t))},E.prototype._unreport=function(){this.handled||(this.handled=!0,B.afterQueue(new P(this)))},E.prototype.fail=function(t){this.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this),e.onFatalRejection(this,void 0===t?this.context:t)},q.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.handled||this.rejection.reported||(this.rejection.reported=!0,V("unhandledRejection",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection(this.rejection,this.context))},P.prototype.run=function(){this.rejection.reported&&(V("rejectionHandled",this.rejection)||e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled(this.rejection))},e.createContext=e.enterContext=e.exitContext=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejection=e.onPotentiallyUnhandledRejectionHandled=e.onFatalRejection=D;var $=new _,tt=new e(_,$);return O.prototype.run=function(){this.handler.join().when(this.continuation)},T.prototype.run=function(){var t=this.handler.consumers;if(void 0!==t)for(var e,n=0;n<t.length;++n)e=t[n],M(e.progress,this.value,this.handler,e.receiver,e.resolver)},Q.prototype.run=function(){function t(t){o.resolve(t)}function e(t){o.reject(t)}function n(t){o.notify(t)}var o=this.resolver;L(this._then,this.thenable,t,e,n)},k.prototype.fulfilled=function(t){this.f.call(this.c,this.z,t,this.to)},k.prototype.rejected=function(t){this.to.reject(t)},k.prototype.progress=function(t){this.to.notify(t)},e}})}(function(t){e.exports=t()})},{}]},{},[1])(1)});  
//# sourceMappingURL=Promise.min.js.map

 

var wp = window.wattpad || {};  
wp.utils = {};  
wp.app_id = 2582347323;  
wp.facebook_app_name = 'wattpad';

 

moment.locale('en_US');

 

window.mobileApp=window.mobileApp||{},window.mobileApp.appStart=function(e){"use strict";void 0===e.dependencyFailure||e.dependencyFailure?(e.onerror=null,e.document.cookie="mw-no=true; path=/",e.location.reload(!0)):$(function(){$.ajaxSetup({beforeSend:function(e,t){if(/\/(apiv2|api\/v3|v4|v5)\//.test(t.url)){e.setRequestHeader("Authorization",app.get("api-key-web"));var a=wattpad.utils.getCookie("wattpad_test");a&&e.setRequestHeader("X-WP-Test-Auth",a)}}}),"ontouchstart"in e||$("body").addClass("touchDisabled"),$(e).on("keyup",function(e){if(27===e.which){$(".modal.fade.in").each(function(){var e=$(this);e&&e.data("bs.modal")&&e.data("bs.modal").options.keyboard&&e.modal("hide")})}}),e.app.start({pushState:!0})})},window.mobileApp.appStart(window);  
//# sourceMappingURL=app-start.min.js.map

 

 

!function(a,b,c,d,e,f,g){a.wpAnalytics=e,a[e]=a[e]||[],  
a[e].push=function(){  
null!==arguments[arguments.length-1]&&"object"==typeof arguments[arguments.length-1]  
?arguments[arguments.length-1].ts=1*new Date  
:Array.prototype.push.call(arguments,{ts:1*new Date}),  
Array.prototype.push.call(this,arguments)  
},f=b.createElement(c),g=b.getElementsByTagName(c)[0],  
f.async=1,f.src=d,g.parentNode.insertBefore(f,g)  
}(window,window.document,"script","//a.wattpad.com/js/tracker/app.js?v=3a5461e","te");

 

window.te.push('create', 'desktop-web', null, window.wattpad.user ? window.wattpad.user.id : null);

 

(function() {  
var ad = document.getElementById( 'ad-bait' );  
if ( !ad || ad.innerHTML.length === 0 || ad.clientHeight === 0 ) {  
window.wattpad.utils.pushEvent( {  
category: 'ads',  
action: 'ad-block-on'  
} );  
}  
ad.style.display = 'none';  
})();

 

(function() {  
var referer = undefined;

var parseUrl = function() {  
var parsedUrl = document.URL.match( /^(?:https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?(?:[^\/?#]+)(?:\/)([a-zA-z0-9]+)?(?:\/)?([-a-zA-Z]+|[0-9]+)?(?:[\/]?[\?]?(?:view=|q=))?([a-zA-Z\\+]+)?/i );  
return {  
page : parsedUrl[1],  
view : parsedUrl[2],  
storyid : parsedUrl[2],  
filter : parsedUrl[3]  
}  
};

this.top.location !== this.location && (this.top.location = this.location);

var teSend = function( eventType, channel, referer, page, filter, storyid ) {  
if ( window.te === undefined ) {  
return;  
}

if ( page === 'story' || !isNaN( page ) ) {  
if ( !isNaN( page ) ) {  
storyid = parseInt( page );  
page = 'story';  
} else {  
storyid = parseInt( storyid );  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'storyid': storyid } );  
return;  
} else if ( typeof page === 'undefined' ) {  
page = 'signup';  
}

window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', null, null, eventType, { 'channel': channel, 'referer': referer, 'page': page, 'filter': filter } );  
};

var trackNavigation = function() {  
var parsedUrl = parseUrl();

var parsedChannel = null;  
if ( window.referralDetails ) {  
parsedChannel = window.referralDetails.channel;  
}  
if ( parsedUrl.page && parsedUrl.page.indexOf( 'stories' ) > -1 && parsedUrl.view !== undefined ) {  
page = parsedUrl.view;  
}

if ( referer === undefined ) {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, 'direct', parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
return;  
}

var pagereferer = referer.match( /^(https?\:\/\/)?(?:www\\.)?([^\/?#]+)(?:[\/?#]|$)/i )[2];  
if ( pagereferer.indexOf( 'wattpad' ) > -1 ) {  
teSend( 'navigate', parsedChannel, null, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
else {  
teSend( 'start', parsedChannel, pagereferer, parsedUrl.page, parsedUrl.filter, parsedUrl.storyid );  
}  
};

var getReferral = function() {  
if ( _.isEmpty(window._utms) ) {  
return {};  
}  
var details = {  
source: window._utms.source,  
channel: window._utms.medium,  
content: window._utms.content,  
campaign: window._utms.campaign,  
page: window._utms.page,  
originator: window._utms.originator  
},  
path = window.location.pathname,  
entity = 'other';

if ( path.indexOf( 'comment/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d){2,}/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'comment';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'story/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/story\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'story';  
details.storyid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'user/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/user\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'user';  
details.username = match[1];  
}  
}  
else if ( path.indexOf( 'list/' ) !== -1 ) {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/list\/(\w*)/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'reading_list';  
details.reading_listid = match[1];  
}  
}  
else {  
var match = document.URL.match( /\/(\d{2,})/i );  
if (match !== null) {  
entity = 'part';  
details.partid = match[1];  
}  
}  
// WEB-6451 Special entity for invite friend link  
if ( details.source === 'email-invite' || details.campaign === 'invitefriends' ) {  
entity = 'invite_friends';  
}  
window.te.push( 'event', 'wattpad', entity, null, 'deeplink', details );  
return details;  
};

window.referralDetails = getReferral();  
trackNavigation();  
})();

 

wattpad.translation = {"":{"domain":"messages","plural_forms":"nplurals=2; plural=(n != 1);","lang":"en"},"Share via Facebook":[""],"Share via Twitter":[""],"Share via Pinterest":[""],"Share via Tumblr":[""],"Post to Your Profile":[""],"Embed Story":[""],"Share via Google+":[""],"Share via Email":[""],"Get notified when %s is updated":[""],"%s Read":["","%s Reads"],"%s Vote":["","%s Votes"],"%s Part Story":[""],"By":[""],"First published:":[""],"Ongoing":[""],"Updated":[""],"Read":[""],"New Reading List":[""],"Add new reading list...":[""],"Recent Comments":[""],"Table of Contents":[""],"Details":[""],"No comments listed yet.":[""],"Continue with Facebook":[""],"Continue":[""],"Continue with Google":[""],"OR":[""],"Username":[""],"Email":[""],"Password":[""],"Birthday":[""],"By clicking below, you agree to Wattpad's <a href=\"/terms\">Terms of Service</a> and <a href=\"/privacy\">Privacy Policy</a>.":[""],"Start Reading":[""],"Already a Wattpad member?":[""],"Log In":[""],"#%1$s in %2$s":[""],"See all rankings":[""],"All Rights Reserved":[""],"Report this story":[""],"Promoted stories":[""],"You'll also like":[""],"%1$s by %2$s":[""],"By %s":[""],"Language":[""],"Home":[""],"Discover":[""],"Wattpad Picks":[""],"Create":[""],"Community":[""],"Clubs":[""],"The Wattys":[""],"Writing Contests":[""],"Writers":[""],"Search":[""],"Search Stories & People":[""],"Autocomplete":[""],"Go Premium":[""],"Log in":[""],"Sign Up":[""],"Get the App":[""],"About Us":[""],"Business":[""],"Jobs":[""],"Press":[""],"Terms":[""],"Privacy":[""],"Help":[""]};

 

!function(){function n(n){var i,t,d={focus:"visible",focusin:"visible",pageshow:"visible",blur:"hidden",focusout:"hidden",pagehide:"hidden"};if(n=n||window.event,"start"===(i=n.type in d?"hidden"===d[n.type]?"stop":"start":this[e]?"stop":"start")){t={premium:wattpad.utils.getCurrentUserAttr("premium")?1:0}}window.te.push("event","app","session",null,i,t)}var e="hidden";e in document?document.addEventListener("visibilitychange",n):(e="mozHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("mozvisibilitychange",n):(e="webkitHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("webkitvisibilitychange",n):(e="msHidden")in document?document.addEventListener("msvisibilitychange",n):"onfocusin"in document?document.onfocusin=document.onfocusout=n:window.onpageshow=window.onpagehide=window.onfocus=window.onblur=n,void 0!==document[e]&&n({type:document[e]?"blur":"focus"})}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=page-visibility.min.js.map

 

!function(){window.setInterval(function(){window.te.push("event","app","session",null,"ping",{page:window.te.getPage()})},3e4)}();  
//# sourceMappingURL=session-pings.min.js.map

 

try { window._FskKeyValues = '%%PATTERN:TARGETINGMAP%%'; } catch(e) {}   



End file.
